Awards
During the game you can achieve Awards for meeting certain goals. As of v1.2 of the game there are 209 General Awards and 39 Special Awards. Not all of those are visible in the Awards progress-screen at the start of a new game. Note that there are 'categories' of Awards, of which only the easiest to achieve of that category is visible. When you have achieved this Award, the next Award in that category will appear. Below you will find an overview detail of all of the Awards, including a useful description of the secret awards. The last three columns of this table show what you will receive for achieving this award. General awards Some explanation of several awards: *58-62: X times perform an immediate execution of something i.e. new building, repair or improvement. This will cost you Piastres *101-106: hit the yellow buck = tap the yellow money symbol immediately after it appears. 101 says "By the way, your reaction time influences the score!". Adds a bullseye under the $ and XP collection amounts when triggered. *107-112: hit the green buck = tap the green money symbol immediately after it turns from yellow into green. Adds a bullseye under the $ and XP collection amounts when triggered. *119: This is your warehouse storage - click on the icon on the bottom of the screen that looks like you are opening an envelope ("you've got mail" icon) and that is your warehouse cells. You start with 2, so you have 2/4 completed to begin with. *124-130: to get the cleaning awards, you must have friends. You can invite 10 friends per day (get user names from here or the Paradise Island facebook page) and can accept 20 invitations per day. To clean, visit a friend island and look for mop&bucket icons above buildings - 3 icons per island per day. For each cleaning, you get $ and XP for yourself - the amount depends on your level in the game. There is also a max on the number of cleanings you can do per day and this also depends on your level. *131-137: depends on the XP you have. 5,000@11034, 10,000@38123, 30,000@75242, 50,000@120467, 100,000@190843, 500,000@296356, 1,000,000@445521 *156-169: simultaneously simply means you must have x instances of this structure on your Island at the same time. They do not have to be finished building at the exact same time. *170: means you should build Solar power plants and demolish all your Windmills and Generators. There is a longstand known bug where many players do not receive this award even having met the correct conditions. The reason is unknown and the developers have ignored all requests for support on this. One solution is to build at least two Solar power plants, this will most often do the trick. *171, 172, 173: have a copy of each and every required structure on your Island at the same time (structures in the warehouse do not count). Special awards Some explanation of several awards: * Wedding planner: Match 500 couples in the Valentine's Day event during Phase 4. The Great Victory € Analysis So you want to go for The Great Victory award and "complete" the game. Here's what it takes: € Income from the Bank, Business center, and 5 days of playing reward equals 2.90476 € per day maximum. 1218€ / 2.90476 = 419.3 Days = 1.15 Years playing Ezcry4t3d 16:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Collecting € from Gift Codes, Friend Codes, Pirates Chest, Idol, monetary purchases, etc will speed up this process. Delaying/Missing collections on your Bank, Business center, or the 5 day reward will drastically slow it down. ---- For historical reference, the game is getting HARDER to complete, even though there are additional ways to gain € now. (Although some will argue that this final award is impossible) 911€/2.70476''' = 337 Days = 0.92 YEARS''' Ezcry4t3d 09:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Awards